Natsu the dragon slayer is in heat Putting Lucy in Danger
by gigglebelly101
Summary: Ok so Natsu has just gone into heat forcing Lucy too aswell. But after a few nights of playing with a dragon what danger will lerk to come for Lucy. Lemons for later chapters :P Maybe chapter 2. Xoxo Please give me feed back this is first FanFiction. Please enjoy!
1. Natsu's heat

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL CHARACTERS COPY RIGHT OF **Hiro Mashima** STORY IS COPY RIGHT BY ME

* * *

Sitting down next to Gajeel and Gray drinking some Sake Natsu couldn't help but open up to the other dragon slayer sitting next to him to see if what he is going through normal 'Whats happening to me? Why am I so obsessed with everything about Lucy lately? I see her talking to other guys I get so fired up I'm ready to start a fight to make it stop. When I see her I get these "Thoughts" that I've never had before.'

Gray left half way through his conversation when Juvia called him to help her up seeming she was 8 months pregnant now and due any day now. Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at the rosy haired dragon slayer that sat besides him giving him a confused look.

'Natsu you are more dense and more stupid than I thought' he sighed catching his breath ' You're in heat, happens to every dragon slayer.' 'Really all dragon slayers get hot?' inspecting Gajeel closely. Pushing his head away from his body 'You idiot! In heat means You want to have sex and give your seed to a woman to impregnate her and make her yours for the rest of your lives, and before you ask how to do that it means you have to fuck her you idiot. And I would recommend you do it soon cause the longer you put it off the more painful it will be for both of you'

Staring over golden-haired beauty with beautiful brown eyes he heard Gajeel's word 'How will it hurt Lucy?' clenching his fist at the thought of any harm coming towards HIS Lucy. ' Ok it will be painful to you because the longer you put it off the more your dragon instincts will come through eventually you will basically turn into a dragon yourself and cannot turn back until you have given your seed to the woman you love or in this case "Bunny Girl" its painful for her because the very moment you went into heat you spiritual / magical powers or what ever you want to call it connect meaning your souls connect and the more strain you put on yourself the more you put on her, also meaning she goes into heat aswell and not only will you be able to sense or smell it so will other dragon slayers and they will hunt her down and rape her'

Natsu listened closely to Gajeels words and didn't realise that he had not only melted the glass he was holding but also turned the table to ashes. Everyone turned at the two dragon slayers to see that there was not fight going on yet to see Natsu acting as if were pissed off. As Natsu stormed out of the guild Lucy's expression changed from shock to hurt, she started crying and didn't know why everyone was now looking at Lucy. She held her hands to her face she felt her hands burning and turning red like they were on fire. Clenching her fits she fell to the ground in pain and tears.

'Lu - Chan! Whats wrong?' Levy crouched next to her friend as she grabbed her arm she quickly flinched away. The heat Lucy was radiating was unbearable and if she didnt move quickly she was going to get burnt herself 'Whats happening to her Gajeel? Why did Natsu storm off like that?' Levy said looking down at her friend in concern 'Remember a few years how I was in heat? and how we'tr connected so what ever I did with my spells you could feel? and how when i felt pain you could feel it? and all the emotions aswell?' Levy's expression was evidence that she knew know what was exactly going on. 'GRAY!' Levy shouted looking for him in the crowd that surrounded Lucy.

Seeing a half-naked body Levy was sure it was him, dragging him out of the crowed by his ear trying to hide her giggle state at his cries of pain 'Ow ow ow ow ow!' 'Sorry Gray, I know you want to help Lucy seeming you're the only one here with ice magic that can cool her down but we need you to find Natsu and calm him down he's the reason Lucy is like this, when you calm him down bring him back here' Taking a deep sigh Levy could hear that she was talking fast and that it would take a moment to sink into Gray's head.

Seconds later 'What makes you think that I'll know where he is?' rubbing his temples he could feel the cool liquid of his wifes hands wrapping around his hand 'Although either of you won't admit it... You are both act like pretty close friends and just about know everything about each other.' Levy could see the frustration in his eyes he didn't want to leave his wife that was due any day now to search for Natsu. 'I'll look for him, just take care of Juvia for me until I get back' Rubbing his wifes stomach he could feel the baby kick 'And make sure Wendy is near Lucy she might be able to help her cool down' Gray bolted out the door that slammed shut with a loud bang.

* * *

'How the fuck am I ment to mate with Lucy when all she see's me as is a good friend!' Punching the tree in a fit of fustration Natsu could only think about what Gajeel said "Not only will you be able to sense or smell it so will other dragon slayers and they will hunt her down and rape her" Punching harder and harder the tree began to topple, using his fire breath Natsu quickly turned the tree into crisps knowing that if someone was after him they would look for the first sign of loud noises and destruction.

Feeling water drip over his body but evidence of none he thought maybe Lucy was going for a bath, but really Wendy was trying to cool her off. After hearing Gajeels words run through his head again Natsu simply turned his body into a living flame and started punching the trees again letting out a roar of anger.

Grey knew he was getting close seeming there were piles of ashes that were left from the trees and the heat that was coming from within the forest was abnormal for winter. Hearing a loud roar Gray knew he was close, after running a few hundred more feet he spotted the flames raidiating from Natsu's body.

'NATSU YOU IDIOT!' Gray shouted out, casting an ice tomb surrounding Natsu's body. Turning around at the ice mage it was clear that Gray was pissed 'If i miss the birth of my first child because I was told to come out here and come get you I swear to god i will kill you' Catching his breath he noticed how Natsu's Flames were nothing now but flames in his eyes. 'Why the fuck did you come here Gray I want to be left alone' sitting down next to the fallen tree that he didn't turn to ashes he stared up at his friend.

'I'm here because Levy asked me to get you calm you the fuck down and bring you back to Fairy tail cause Lucy is in pain and is burning up, apparently you're the reason for this' Natsu's eyes were now wide open not thinking about what he had been doing, but thinking about the rage that was inside of him from the idea of Lucy getting raped. _To busy focusing on rape that I forgot that whatever happens to me will happen to Lucy too..._ Looking down at his fists he saw the blood on his hands. 'What's going on Natsu? Why is Lucy in pain and why are you crying?' Gray sat down next to his pink haired friend. 'Remember earlier how you Gajeel and me were at the bar drinking and I started talking but you walked away to aid Juvia? Well I was describing to Gajeel what's wrong with me and he said that I'm in heat and that now my magical powers and my soul is connected to Lucy' ' That's a lot of ands' Gray laughed. 'Gray, it means what ever happens to me will happen to her she is burning because I'm fustrated' 'So basically until you 'Mate' with her she will feel the pain, happiness, sadness, and anger that you feel?' sighing and rubbing his forehead Gray stood up 'Basically yes' Reaching for Grays hand he understood why, he had to go back to the guild 'I have to face Lucy and explain to her what's going on'.

* * *

Lucy was feeling better now, everyone in the guild sighed with relief although she was still bleeding on her knuckles slightly Wendy simply bandaged them for her. 'If you start to feel hot again Lu - chan just tell me ok? and I'll get Wendy to whip out some more water!'

The moon's light and the winters coldness started to radiate through the guild everyone turned to the source and looked at two men walk through the door. Natsu simply ran to Lucy's side as Gray ran to Juvia's asking questions 'Is the baby ok? Should you be walking? Is it time? Shouldnt you be in bed resting?' only to get the whole guild laughing at him.

'Lucy are you ok?' Natsu asked checking her hands to see the bandages ' Mmm I'm ok now, I don't know what happened though' Natsu hugged her tightly as she let out a small gasp, everyone was to busy laughing to notice what was happening. Looking up at the pink haired man she could see he was trying hard to keep his tears back 'Lucy... I... I - I really need to talk to you... in private ok?' Looking into Natsu's eyes Lucy could see the desperation in his eyes but she could also see the sadness in them aswell as if he really needed her. Nodding and letting a small smile form across her face she took his hand in hers she said her good nights to everyone and took Natsu home with her, Happy had fallen asleep at the bar next to Mira but Natsu didn't seem to mind leaving him here for the night.

On the way to Lucy's apartment it had started snowing and Lucy's nose started to go red, Natsu just wanted to hold her close to him wanting to make her warm. Hearing a small sneeze come from the girl next to him he could see her shivering as she tried to open her apartment door, taking her hand he helped her with the lock 'Thank you...' she said softly surprised at this act smiling under hair that covered her face as she looked down at her feet conseling a blush.

* * *

Thanks for reading again first fan fiction Lemons will be in late chapters you dirty pervs... :P

Please give me feed back and just throw some ideas at me if you want I don't mind :) and thanks again for reading will be updating soon :D


	2. Behind the Slayer Is a Dragon

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL CHARACTERS COPY RIGHT OF **Hiro Mashima** STORY IS COPY RIGHT BY ME

* * *

Walking into the heated room Lucy slid her off her jacket covered with snow letting it fall to the ground near her bedroom door revealing her red long sleeved shirt that just seemed to know where to stick to her body, Natsu couldn't help but notice, his onyx eyes turning into slits '_Think of all the things I could do with those fun bags...' "_'Want some hot chocolate?" startled out of his day dream all Lucy could do was giggle. Tapping his head softly with the container of chocolate powder walking back into the kitchen, pouring the hot water into the cups "Lucy… Can we talk…? About what happened today?" _That pain... It was unbearable… I felt like I was going to explode from heat it... it just wouldn't stop not even when Wendy tried her water dragon magic. _"It's nothing Natsu, I'm all better now, see?" doing a twirl around the kitchen whilst giggling trying to reassure him, Lucy fell on her butt wincing in pain slightly but laughing louder.

Running to her side feeling his own butt hurt from her fall "Lucy… Please... Tell me" Hugging her tightly again like when they were at the guild, the pain that he had caused her was evident on her body. Pulling back to look into her eyes, he started caressing her cheek seeing a blush form across her face, he could only softly sigh in content with a small smile form across his face. _'Why is Natsu acting weird?' _ In the middle of throwing a mental questioning fit, Natsu couldn't contain himself, inching closer and closer to those plumb lips that just called his name.

Lucy's eyes widen as she felt the soft heated touch of Natsu's lips pressed against hers _'What do I do? __What do I do? What do I do?' _starting another mental fit, only to be knocked back into reality with Natsu's teeth biting softly on her bottom one begging for entrance. She didn't know why she was giving in to this _'I know that I love him but...' _Pulling back from Natsu, she lowered her head to look down at her lap letting tears spur from her eyes. The sound of her tears brought Natsu back to his 'Normal' state. Realising what he had done words just wouldn't leave his mouth.

After a few moments of silence "I'm so sorry Luce... I - I don't know what came over me" Looking at her fragile state he couldn't understand the pain he was feeling. "I... I'll see you later Luce..." Trying not to choke on the tears that threatened to come any moment now, he stood up and started walking towards to window, only to feel a warm hand grip onto his as if it's life depended on him. Stuttering under her breath Natsu couldn't quite make out what Lucy was saying looking up at him she could see that he didn't hear her. "Natsu... I... I really... I mean really... Love you". Falling to his knees in disbelief he knew she wasn't lying to him, letting out a toothy grin he leant over to her beautiful lips and kissed her deeply. She didn't want to wait for him, she opened her mouth and instently his tongue dove into her mouth and started roaming freely, she tried to do the same but it started a 'battle of the tongues'.

Pulling back for air, Natsu's hands started rubbing up and down the sides of Lucy's body only to halt at the 'Fun bags' massaging them softly at first and then squeezing them as if he was trying to pop them. Feeling her shiver at the touch and her nipples harden, he couldn't help but let out a low growl in approval as he kissed up and down her neck but to only get blocked by her shirt. Picking Lucy up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Gripping onto her ass cheeks, he couldn't resist holding back the toothy smirk that crept across his face when the moan slipped her lips. "Lucy... Once we start this... I don't think I'll be able to stop" looking at her seriously for a moment then turning to her neck kissing and sucking leaving trails of soon to be marks. "Natsu... I trust you, and I love you... There is no one else I'd rather be with then you" hearing her full confession that she loved him and the permission he was just given to have sex with her, he couldn't help but get to her bedroom as quickly as he could take them.

When Lucy felt her back hit her bed her first instinct was the find comfort for the loss of touch. Her hands reached under his shirt, Natsu knew exactly what Lucy wanted, so grabbing a hold of her hands he guided them to the rim of his shirt and guided the shirt off with her. Taking in the sight before her Lucy couldn't hold back anymore she had to learn his body. Sure she has seen him half naked before... But it was nothing compared to how she sees him now before her. "Now this is unfair you can gape at my chest but i have to gape at your shirt?" Reaching down to the hem of her shirt he pulled it off in one swift motion, though careful not to damage it knowing that Lucy would scream bloody murder. "No Bra?" Smirking down at her blushing face he lowered his face down to her neck leaving trails of kisses and newly forming marks as he lowered to his goal. Squeezing one of the soft mounds Natsu lowered his mouth above her hardened nipple, the reply he got was heaven to his ears and his eyes. The moans escaping her lips were ringing through his ears, as she arched her back further and further into his mouth, nails grazing over his toned body. Releasing her breast and nipple but not without biting it first he switched to the other one, "Natsu... More..." She moaned as the air ran over the wet nipple making it even harder if that was even possible. Getting the same response from the actions of the previous breast, Natsu decided to venture lower, a new goal.

One of Natsu's hands started to venture along Lucy's stomach, feeling her muscles spasm at his touch. Reaching the hem of her black jeans he started rubbing circles around her hips with his mouth still latched onto her nipples. Feeling something buck against him he looked down at Lucy and noticed she was moving her hips into him. "Nat - Natsu ... Pl - please" she begged him. "Moan... Moan my name again, Lucy..." the slits in his eyes were back, the dragon within him was raging to get out. Lifting up her legs to pull down her jeans, he started leaving kisses on her thighs, pulling back he could see the bite marks he was leaving. _'All mine...'_ "Natsu... Natsu... Please Natsu... I want more... Please" bucking her hips more frequently.

Reaching the lace of her Black and red Panties he rubbed a finger along the soaked fabric. Eminating a lusty moan from Lucy, making Natsu's dick twitch and harden more. "Natsu... Please fuck me Natsu" his ears twitching to the words that just left her mouth he looked up at lucy to see her face fully red and beads of sweat covered her forehead. Reaching at the hem of the panties he ripped them off in a one swift movement. Staring at her pussy, it was a scene that just had to be remembered, the fluid that flowed out of Lucy... he wanted to taste her, her necture.

Grabbing each side of her hips Natsu doove right in to suck on her clit. "Fuck! Natsu!" Lucy started gripping onto the pink hair that was in reach, receiving a growl from the 'dragon' between her legs. Licking up and down the enterance of her whilst sucking on her clit from time to time, Natsu felt saticfied but he wanted more... _'I need more... more of MY Lucy' _realeasing one side of her hips, he brought his hand under Lucy's leg and brought it to the enterance of her pussy, feeling the heat that was radiating from her. _'She could be a fire dragon herself...' _inserting one long finger inside of her he could feel how tight she was. His hand had a mind of its own as he sucked on her clit his hand just kept pumping into her, adding one finger after the other "Natsu... I - I'm gonna cum!" Hearing the plead in her voice he started pumping his fingers inside of her as fast and hard as he could without breaking her barrier. Feeling her walls starting to clamp around him, "NATSU!" She screamed, he couldn't stop himself, he wanted to keep going, make her orgasm last longer, feeling her walls throb and squeeze his fingers.

Natsu finally withdrew from Lucy when she had calmed down from toppeling over the edge. "Natsu... I want to do something too..." pushing him down so that she was on to, she let her hands roam freely over his chest as she subconsiously rubbed herself against the bulge in his pants leaving a wet patch over it. Natsu couldn't wait, but he didnt want to scare Lucy away. Letting her hands roam across his chest, Lucy left small kisses everywhere she could as she worked her way down to his pants.

Grabbing the zipper to Natsu's pants Lucy pulled down both his boxers and pants off at once, sitting there frozen in shock at the sight before her. Looking down at Lucy, all he could do was Smirk in saticfaction, "Luce..." reaching down caressing her face Lucy was brought back into reality.'_that thing... is ment to fit inside me? The hell is that going to work!?' _reaching for his dick, Lucy was careful incase she would hurt him. "Natsu... want to help me?" sending him a wicked grin with a tongue poking out. Natsu reached down and grabbed her hand, guiding her up and down his shaft. "Like this Natsu?" playing innocent Lucy placed her tongue on the tip of his dick and started to insert him into her mouth inch by inch. Low growls escapes his throat as he thrusted his hips into Lucy's mouth. She couldn't help it she wanted to explore him more, with her free hand she grabbed onto his balls and started to squeeze them enimating a moan after from him.

"Lucy... That's enough..." Lifting her chin up natsu bent down to kiss her, "If you keep going I'll cum... and I'd rather cum inside you..." In a swift movement Natsu was ontop of Lucy, his tip at her enterance. Looking down at her to see any signs of her changing her mind, he saw none. "I'm sorry Lucy..." and with one quick thrust of his hips he had broken through her barrier, but not without a scream leaving her and tears running down her face. Natsu leant down and kissed her tears away, making sure he was careful enough not to move, not just yet, not till she was used to him. Sitting up slighting Natsu blew two small fire balls into his hands and created a heart. "Lucy look..." _'It's so pretty!' _reaching her hand out to his, she could feel the warmth comming from the heart. "I can touch it" Smiling up at the man she loved"You are my treasure, and my everything... I love you Lucy" Tears started to erupt from her eyes, Natsu paniced for a moment thinking he had moved only to be reached by two hands, two soft fun bags and a set of juicy lips "I love you Natsu". Feeling no pain when she moved she wriggled her hips against Natsu, signaling him it's ok now.

Lucy couldnt help but let moan after moan escape her lips "Oh - Fuck, Natsu!" Looking down at Lucy, Natsu's hand was instantly driven to one of her breasts squeezing it hard. She was in utter Bliss. Lucy bit down on her lower lip not realising she had drawn blood, until the scent had gone to Natsu's nose making him dive his mouth to hers still making sure he was at the same pace. "Your blood tastes so sweet Lucy" whispering into her ear as he recieved moans in his. _I want more Natsu... I need more..._ Letting out a loud moan "Natsu, Fuck me harder please, Fuck me hard and fast, and make me cum over your cock!" Shocked by the words that left her own mouth she shut her eyes trying her hide herself, but her eyes were then widen by the feel of pulling himself out of her all the way and them ramming himself back into her. "FUCK!" Her body wanted to spasm and just grabbed parts of him, but she wasnt going to topple just yet. Feeling Natsu grab her legs and bending them to her chest so that he could get them over his shoulders she felt a new type of sensation. "Oh god... Natsu... Right there... Yes right there... Dont stop keep hitting right there" Her moans were getting louder, pushing Natsu closer to the edge himself. With one more hard thrust "NATSU!" Her body spasiming beneath him, Lucy had fallen over her limmit, she was cumming her walls were clamping around Natsu trying to force him to follow and he did with a few more thrusts he quickly followed her. Releasing a roar in accomplishment and a giant load of his hot cum into her, Lucy screamed with how well it felt being inside of her.

Falling ontop of Lucy, Natsu quickly moved next to her and started cuddling her from behind. "I love you Lucy" placing kisses on her neck. "I love you too, Natsu" Turning around to face him she started placing kisses of her own, the heat was building inside of her again. Climbing above Natsu she grabbed ahold of his half alive erection "Lucy what are you Doi-ng" and slid it inside of her. Letting a low moan escape both of their lips Lucy started to raise her body up slowly and then force herself down. Grabbing ahold of her Natsu moved himself against the pillows near the walls, and latched onto one of her breasts while squeezing the other one. Lucy could feel the life of a new orgasm comming, reaching into the pink hair infront of her she started to raise and fall faster onto Natsu's dick to be met half way with his hips rising and falling against her. "Natsu... I - I'm gonna cum again" Feeling the pressure build inside of her, Lucy let out a loud scream "NATSU!" Her walls again clamping around Natsu's dick, throbbing, as if trying to milk him dry, but he didn't want to give in just yet.

The slits in his eyes were back, scales on his skin started to form and his desire to fuck her even greater. Grabbing ahold of Lucy's hips Natsu quickly positioned her so that she was on her hands and knees rubbing the tip of his dick against her asshole and pussy. Forcing his dick inside of Lucy's pussy Natsu with one hand held her hips and with his other slightly started to finger her ass. "NATSU! FUCK! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" resting her breasts on her arms she tried to lift her hips higher into the air. Growling at the sight before him he just couldnt stop, fucking harder and deeper into his mate, Natsu was quickly approaching his limit, but he could feel Lucy was aswell. Moving his hand back to her hip he started to thrust into her faster pulling her into him to make it harder and deeper. "NAAAATSUUUU!" arching her back her head in the air and her body shaking Lucy had forced Natsu to cum, cumming deep inside her he let out another loud roar.

Collapsing to her bed Natsu resting ontop of her with a drooling smile, giggling at his state she moved her hand to his face and caressed him, wiping away the drool. "You know eventually we will have to go eat..." Looking outside the window Lucy pointed out the morning sun starting to rise. "I know something i can eat... That's sweet, beatiful and delicious" he said winking at Lucy, giggling she moved in to kiss Natsu. Climbing out of bed she slid on a pair of panties and a singlet "Well... You can eat 'THAT' after we've had some proper food ok?" she said walking towards to door she noticed Natsu quickly followed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed the lemon you dirty pervs... even though i wrote it *whistles innocently* he he until next chapter folks! oh and please leave reviews i do find them handy


End file.
